Not Even Strangers
by Gleek4Liiiife
Summary: Kurt Hummel is in the city that never sleeps, New York with is Glee Club for nationals. What happens when he runs into a kind Blaine Anderson in an elevator that gets stuck? Full summary inside!


_Title: Not Even Stangers_

_Rating: T (For language)_

_Warnings: None_

_Summary: Kurt Hummel arrives in New York City with his fellow Glee Club for Nationals. In a rush as he goes to meet his friends down in the hotel lobby for a day of sigh seeing and shopping, a kind stranger, Blaine Anderson, holds the elevator door for him. As they ride down, the elevator gets stuck. What happens when two strangers are stuck in an empty elevator? Perhaps share some secrets and be wonderstruck._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. All rights go to the creators of Glee._**

* * *

><p>"Hold the elevator please!" Kurt came bounding down the hallway, in hopes that the person in there was kind enough to wait for him. He had already been ten minutes late, anymore and the whole Glee Club would be on his case about spending too much time getting ready in the morning.<p>

"No problem!" A voice yelled from inside the elevator and Kurt saw a hand push against the elevator to keep the doors open.

Kurt gave a great breath of relief and stepped inside the elevator. Of course he didn't regret spending this much time getting ready; fashion was always worth being late for. And damnit, Kurt Hummel always looked his best, no matter what.

Kurt had spent a good hour on his hair, styling it just right to have it stick up a little bit. He chose to wear a purple button down shirt that showed off his toned body in all the right places and he worse his skinniest black jeans with his high top boots. All in all, Kurt Hummel looked absolutely fabulous.

"Hey, thanks I appreciate it." Kurt said and turned to look at the man who kept the elevator open for him.

Kurt sworn he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life, and this is saying something considering he reads fashion magazines every day. This guy didn't look like a model; he was shorter than Kurt, after all. But, this man was just drop dead stunning.

The mystery guy has black hair, which was slicked in what had looked like a whole bottle of hair gel, his eyes were a golden hazel, and his face was cleanly shaven. And that was just his face alone. He was also wearing a red V-neck t-shirt which showed off his tones arms and was wearing blue jeans. It was the simplest thing ever but this man had managed to make it actually work.

"No big deal, really, I would want someone to do it for me if I was in a rush." Blaine shrugged.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "And how do you know if I was rushed?"

Blaine chuckled, "You screamed at me to hold the elevator and then you come in here, out of breath. Call me crazy but I think that means you have somewhere you were supposed to be ten minutes ago."

Is this guy for real? Kurt thought.

"I'm Blaine, by the way, Blaine Anderson." He held out his hand.

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt took his hand in his and oh my gosh, how did someone's hands even feel that way? They felt like they were calloused to he wondered if he played guitar.

A musician, wow, Kurt was feeling a little lucky at this point. He smiled to himself but it quickly faded away, this guy was probably not even gay, they hot one's never are.

Blaine was now trying his very best to keep himself together, which was odd, because Blaine Anderson always kept himself in one piece. But, ever since this Kurt Hummel stepped inside the elevator, the only thing he could think about was just how beautiful this man was. His hair was styled perfectly; it didn't even look like it had gel in it, unlike his own hair. Kurt's eyes were a striking blue and he had no doubt in his mind that he could give one hell of a death glare. His defined jaw is what was distracting Blaine the most. Well, that and Kurt's purple button up shirt.

Not to mention, Kurt's voice sounded pure, angelic even. He wondered if this stunning man could sing, which he would not be surprised about.

Blaine was just about to ask him a question when the elevator gave a great jolt and they both launched backwards onto the cold, metal walls. The elevator creaked several times when it went silent.

Kurt looked over at Blaine and could tell what he was thinking, "I think we just got stuck on an elevator."

Blaine groaned and put his head back on the wall, "Well, shit."

Kurt looked at all the buttons and found the big read one that read 'EMERGENCY' on it and pushed it.

After a moment, a voice came from the speakers, "Hey, sorry about that guys, looks like you will be stuck here for a couple hours. We have our maintenance coming right now and fixing it. Just sit tight for now. Anyone you guys want me to notify that you are in here?"

"Yeah, in the lobby, there is a group of teenagers and my teacher, Will Scheuster, tell them what happened so they don't freak out even more." Kurt sighed.

"I have my two friends out there waiting for me in the lobby as well. They're names are Wes and David, one is Asian and the other one is African-American. Just tell them what happened."

"Will do boys, check in with you guys soon."

The elevator fell silent as Kurt cursed himself in his head. Today was supposed to be an amazing day, it was his first day in New York and all he wanted to do was go to Times Square, go shopping and hopefully get discovered and be shipped away from Lima for good. (Yes, that was very unlikely but he had still hoped.) Now he was going to be stuck in an elevator while his friends go shop around New York City.

Blaine, however, was not too worried about the situation at all. He had been to New York multiple times with his parents so he wasn't going to miss out on much. In plus, he was secretly happy that he gets to spend this time with Kurt Hummel. All he wanted to do was get to know this man and learn everything about him. His likes, dislikes, pet peeves, dreams, just everything he could learn within a few hours.

Blaine clapped his hands loudly and rubbed them together, "So, Kurt, since it looks like we are going to be here for a little while, why don't we get to know each other?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine to see him smiling excitedly at him with eager eyes.

How in the hell am I going to say no to those damn puppy eyes? Kurt thought.

"Sure, why not?" Kurt shrugged and smiled lightly.

"Okay, well first off, what brings you to New York?"

Kurt smiled, "I am from Lima, Ohio and we have Glee Club in our high school and we are competing at Nationals this year."

Blaine's draw literally dropped, no, he could actually feel it drop.

"Uh, Blaine, you okay there?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine but I'm actually from Ohio, too. Westerville to be exact, I'm in the glee club, Dalton Academy Warblers."

Kurt's jaw dropped, "I wonder why I don't recognize you, we competed against each other."

Blaine shrugged, "It's probably the uniform, that's how most people recognize us."

Kurt just nodded and his mind was reeling. This boy had lived just about two hours away from him this whole time? Hell, he probably would have known Blaine if he had decided to go to Dalton after all.

"What is your range?" Blaine asked.

"Countertenor"

Blaine's jaw dropped, "You're kidding? A countertenor? That's, well that's amazing. So you can hit a high F then?"

Kurt blushed softly, "Yeah, I can go rather low too. But I prefer my high voice, it's more me."

"How's that?"

Kurt gave a wide smile, "It's different, just like me. My high school, well it sort of sucks, I'm not like anyone there. But, honestly, I don't care, being different is one of the best things about me."

Blaine stared at this beauty in front of him, was this boy even for real? Is he having another one of those dreams where he meets the perfect guy and goes rides off into the sunset, living happily ever after? Yeah, so Blaine likes clichés, that's what makes him different.

"I know what you mean by different, I'm more reserved about it but that is just because I go to Dalton, you kind of all blend together, you're like one team."

Kurt frowned a little, "Well, I know I wouldn't be able to fit in there. I'm the opposite of reserved, actually. I guess it is a good thing I decided not to transfer to Dalton." Kurt shrugged.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "You were thinking about transferring, why? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

Kurt sighed, should he really tell Blaine this? A boy he had just meant about fifteen minutes ago? Kurt had felt completely comfortable around this stranger, which was weird because do to all the recent events, he was only comfortable around his Glee Club friends. Kurt could tell Blaine his story, but does he even want to listen about the gay kid almost getting chased out of his school? Kurt didn't want that pity look, he hated it, Kurt was strong and perfectly capable of dealing with everything.

"Uh, Kurt, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to you know…" Blaine said after about a minute of Kurt not speaking.

"What? Oh no, Blaine, that's not it. It's one hell of a story, a long one, kind of sad; I don't want to plague you with my past." Kurt waved his hand in the air.

Blaine then dropped to the floor, sitting criss-cross and his back against the elevator door. He smiled up at Kurt and patted the floor next to him, motioning Kurt to take a seat.

Kurt's stomach did a little flip as he sat down right next to Blaine. He was so warm, Kurt thought. It was great being this close to a guy and it not being for reasons of harm, Kurt had almost felt, safe by Blaine's side.

"We all have a past Kurt; I'm willing to listen if you are willing to tell. I promise not to judge, laugh or anything like that." Blaine gave Kurt a small smile and held out his pinky.

Kurt laughed, "A pinky promise, Blaine, really? What are we, in fifth grade?"

Blaine pretended to look hurt, "Mr. Hummel, I am offended, the pinky promises are the sacred of all promises. You can never break one of these babies."

"Alright, alright." Kurt laughed and hooked pinkies with Blaine.

"Okay, no comments until the end, let me explain everything. I can't believe I'm doing this you know, telling this to someone I just met." Kurt smiled and shook his head in disbelief.

Blaine gave him a soft smile, "You know, sometimes it is better to tell strangers your story, they judge you less."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and saw nothing put sincerity as Blaine said those words to Kurt. Feeling a bit better about this whole situation, Kurt began his long story.

"Well, I guess I should tell you the overview of the whole story. I was bullied; well I still am, at McKinley. That almost drove me out." Kurt sighed, "I wouldn't be shocked at all if you didn't find this information not surprising, but I'm gay and well, we live in Ohio, specifically a small town in Ohio, not a lot kids there are gay or I should say, are too scared to admit that they are gay."

True to his word, Blaine didn't say anything, even though he wanted to so badly.

"Now, I know I'm not discreet when it comes to my sexuality. I'm very into fashion, I love Broadway, I love musicals, and I love interior designing. Sure, call me a stereotypical gay, I really could care less, but I'm not ashamed of it, I love all of that about myself," Kurt smiled softy, "It was those Neanderthals who had a problem with it. They thought I was showing myself off too much, how I was trying to convert them or something like that."

Kurt chuckled darkly, "Like I would ever want those stupid chubby jocks anyway. They made my life hell, Blaine. But there was one in particular that had a major problem with me, I never knew why. He would call me the harshest names, he would throw me into the lockers, and he just made my life hell. I used to be able to withstand it, to take it; I never listened to what anyone said about me. But, it all gets to be too much, you know? There's only so much one person can take."

Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to collect himself, it was still a wound that was still healing after all.

"Nobody noticed, not one single person, not even my best friend. I became like a ghost in Glee Club, it was like I was never there. They all just did their thing while I hung back and wallowed in my self-pity. Not even the teachers noticed, not like I expected them to, but I was desperate for anything at that point.

"One day, the guy who was making my life hell, passed by me in the hallway, threw my phone on the ground and shoved me into the lockers. I was so fed up that… that I had to confront him, call him out."

Oh my god, was Kurt going to say this, tell Blaine something that he had not told anyone? Everything was spilling out now, he wanted to get it off his chest, he needed this weight off of him.

"I followed him into the locker room, asked him what his problem was, I called him things, he yelled things at me, I told him if he was going to punch me, to do it because it wouldn't punch the gay out of me. I thought he was going to do it, hit me, I really did. But, he did something I would have never expected."

Blaine looked at him with anticipation, what could this asshole done more to Kurt then hadn't already had?

"He kissed me. David Karofsky, the straight guy, the football played, attacked my lips. I can't tell you how just, wrong I felt afterwards. I wanted to take a boiling shower, brush my teeth and scrub every inch of my skin. He took something from me that was never his, my first kiss. It turns out, he wasn't straight, far from it, and he's actually gay. He was just pissed that I wasn't afraid to show it and he was."

Kurt smiled softly to himself, there, it was out, somebody knows now. He didn't care if it was a complete stranger, he had told someone. The world seemed to be lifted off Kurt's shoulders and he felt like he could sing and dance all day long.

"I never told anyone about him kissing me, Blaine, only you know. The next day, David threatened to kill me if I told anyone. I was scared instantly, this guy had already taken so much from me, I didn't know what else he was capable of. I was scared, I was terrified."

Blaine pursed his lips, "So you told someone then?"

"Oh, no, I was never going to tell anyone. My dad found out. You see, my dad got re-married so at the time, they were planning the wedding, well, technically, I was. But, I was also in charge of teaching my dad and my step-brother, Finn, how to dance. We were in the choir room when we were doing this, and the door was wide open. When I was showing Finn how to dance, David passed by and made a motion about it with his hands, mocking us. My dad saw it, asked me what it was and I just told him, I told him it was a guy who was picking on me. But, it had also slipped out that he threatened to kill me. I had never seen my dad so angry before, he ran after him and shoved him into the wall. He stood up for me." Kurt smiled to himself, thinking about his dad that he loved with all his heart.

"We took it up with the principle, they asked why he had threatened to kill me and I just told them it was because he bullied me so much. I didn't tell them about the kiss, as much as I hate that guy, it was not my place to tell. David said we had no proof, but well, I did actually, physical proof." Kurt bit his lip.

Kurt heard Blaine's breath hitched.

"What, did he not think of bruises forming on my body? They were all over my back, purple and black, all the evidence needed. They're still there, the bruises, I mean. They haven't completely faded away, I can't wait until they do because I feel like that could be my last step at moving on." Kurt sighed.

"Well anyway, yes, I had the bruises but there was no evidence indicating that it was David who did it. So, he didn't get a punishment, just a warning that he will be a very close kept eye on him, thanks to my old football and cheerleading couch. That's when I wanted to transfer to Dalton, so I could be gone. I had heard of the school, the no bullying policy and what not but I knew we did not have that kind of money. So, it was something that was dropped before it was even discussed.

"David came back but he avoided me, never looking at me in the eye or coming within an arms lengths distance. He hasn't spoken to me since, not that I mind really. Before this, I was able to handle the bullying, the teasing, the names, the whispers. And you know what, a month after David kissed me, no one talked. I was shocked, no one was calling me names or shoving my anymore. I thought things were looking up. Until the Junior Prom, when they appointed me prom queen. I thought everything had stopped when in reality, they were just not man enough to say it to my face, they had to do it behind my back."

Kurt laughed, "You know what I did though? I went up there, accepted that crown and told Kate Middleton to eat her heart out. I wasn't going to break because of some sick, twisted joke that some damn high school students did. You think all of this will matter after I'm gone? I will be a very successful Broadway star and fashion designer while they are still in the excuse of a town, Lima.

"Sure, some people still say stuff, but after all of this, it just made me stronger, you know? That was reality that I faced because people out there are very, very cruel. It probably will only get harder, but I'm done with running, I faced my problems and I got out of it. It was hard but I did it, and I don't regret a damn thing about it."

Kurt buried his head in his hands and laughed softly, "I cannot believe you actually sat there and listened to all of that."

Blaine stared at Kurt, his eyes wide and blinking, like he was seeing for the first time. This amazing, incredibly strong and remarkable young man before him was the bravest person that he has ever met. All Blaine wanted to do was tell Kurt how much that story meant to him because that means he is not alone, that everything he went through, someone else went through, too and he got it. Blaine was speechless and in awe.

"Kurt, I really wish I can explain to you how amazing that story was. Of course I listened to all of that, you are such a strong person, Kurt Hummel. You seem like an amazing person and I cannot personally believe that that David kid did that to you. I'm sorry for all you went through; no one should have to go through that. But, I am glad you learned and grew from it. I am basically kind of speechless." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt smiled, "Thank you, Blaine, it's not every day I get a stranger who is willing to listen to someone's sob story. It really does mean a lot."

"I can't believe I am the only one who knows about that guy kissing you. But, why did you decide to tell me?"

Kurt shrugged, "I honestly don't know. But, once I did tell you, a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders, so thank you for that."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. Kurt was a little shocked, no one really tried physical contact with him before, especially not a guy. But, he was grateful nonetheless and gave him a squeeze back.

And they sat there for about ten minutes, hands clasped together and their bodies pressed tightly against one another. Kurt was glad he was late today, he did not believe in God but he was thanking somebody in his head for letting it be that elevator that he took, thanking that it was Blaine who was in that elevator.

Here was this gorgeous boy who listened to Kurt's story, and did not detect a hint of judging in his facial expressions, they were all just expressions of horror and it looked like anger. Whatever it was, it wasn't a pity look that Kurt hated so much and for that, he was thankful. Blaine looked at Kurt like he was this inspirational figure or something.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Kurt?" Blaine broke the silence.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah."

"When did you come out to your parents?"

Kurt laughed, "My dad said he always knew, ever since I was three. I'm sure my mom wasn't clueless either before she died, don't even say sorry, it was a long time ago, but I had actually officially came out in the beginning of last year. On the contrary to my attitude now, I was not confident with who I was, I denied that I was even gay. But, I think having my dad's support is what helped me come to terms with who I was. So, now I show it off more than ever. Why did you ask?"

Blaine bit his lip, "You're very lucky, my parents weren't and still aren't as understanding when I came out to them."

Kurt's eyes popped out of his skull practically, "You're gay?"

"Yes, Kurt, I am one-hundred percent gay." Blaine laughed.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Hm, maybe my gaydar is off or something. But, I got to admit, that gelled hair was a little bit of a giveaway."

"Hey, now we all can't have perfectly styled hair." Blaine pouted.

"I'll have to show you how to style it without the gel, it will look a lot more natural. I'm guessing curls, right?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, I can never contain them. I don't know a lot about hair products and whatnot."

"You sure you're gay?" Kurt deadpanned.

Blaine tilted his head back and laughed, "Yes, if I wasn't, I'm not sure if I would be holding your hand. While I know a lot of straight guys who are comfortable around me at Dalton, we never went as far as hand holding."

Kurt blushed, "Oh, yeah, I suppose you are right. So, you've been going to Dalton since your freshmen year."

Blaine frowned a little, "No, I transferred last year. There's a reason why your story met a lot to me, Kurt."

"Oh, well, you don't need to explain anything, Blaine, I'm just glad my story made an impact on you." Kurt gave Blaine a soft smile and his hand a light squeeze.

Blaine shook his head, "I ran, Kurt. I was being bullied at my old public school and I just ran, up and left. Even though it was because you couldn't afford tuition at Dalton, you still were brave Kurt and held your head up high. I regret running every single day."

Kurt's heart broke as he saw Blaine lower his head in what looked like shame, "Hey, Blaine, it's okay, everyone handles things differently. You said your parents didn't take you coming out so well, then that probably added onto the stress. I was lucky, Blaine, I had the support and love from my dad and step-mom. When I came home, it wasn't so bad, but it was probably the opposite for you because you had to deal with it at school and at home. There's only so much one person can take, Blaine. That does not make you weak in any way shape or form. If you would have stayed there, what do you think would have happened?"

Blaine thought for a moment, "I would get beat up more at school, physically and emotionally, and then have to come back home to my dad trying to find ways to make me straight any my mom keep on repeating more to herself that this is just a phase."

"Oh, Blaine, you see, I don't think I would have been able to do that. You did what was best for you, and that's what matters. You are safe at Dalton now, and I'm guessing you probably board there?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, I have felt safer at Dalton than anywhere else. But, you're right Kurt; Dalton is not the real world. The real world doesn't have a no bullying policy. What if I get out there and not know what I am doing?"

"None of us do, really when we are first going to leave. There will be hate, we are different but I know you are a good person Blaine, just by this half hour in here with you, I can tell you have a big heart. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Kurt smiled softy.

Blaine smiled back and sighed, "I'm not going to lie, I am so glad the elevator broke down. I haven't talked about this since my transfer to Dalton."

"I'm glad, too." Kurt smiled, "Well, we should have about another hour and a half what do we do now?"

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight, you sing lead for the Warblers, you play guitar, piano, violin, and six more instruments, you love any Disney movies, you love coffee, you love Harry Potter, you have a crush on Tom Felton, you are fluent in Italian, you can cook, and I gather from all of this that you are some type of super-human?" Kurt finished.<p>

Blaine laughed, "Nah, I just have a lot of spare time."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "Obviously."

"What about you, tell me more about you." Blaine asked.

"Um, well, I am classically trained in piano, I am fluent in French, I also love Harry Potter, I can cook too, I have an unhealthy obsession for coffee, I have been on my schools football and cheerleading squads, I work at my dad's tire shop so I am pretty good with cars, I am amazing at anything to do with fashion, hair products, skin products, interior designing, weddings, stuff like that. I never really get any solos in my Glee Club even though I clearly have one of the best voices in there." Kurt smiled.

"Oh and you call me some type of super-human, mister talented guy." Blaine nudged his shoulder.

Kurt laughed, "How about this, we are both as equally fabulous."

Blaine raised his hand to his chest, "Me just as fabulous as the one and only Kurt Hummel, what an honor!"

"Damn straight it is."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and started to laugh until their sides hurt.

* * *

><p>"Say something to me in Italian."<p>

"_Hai__gli occhi più belli__che abbia mai visto_"

Kurt's heart melted into a big pile of goo, he had no idea what Blaine had said, but it was the most beautiful thing he has ever heard in his life.

"Say something to me in French"

"_I__pourrait se perdre__dans vos yeux__à jamais_ ''

Blaine's breath hitched as he watched the words spill from Kurt's mouth.

"Are you going to tell me what you said?"

Kurt just smiled at him, "Nah, you can figure it out on your own one day."

Blaine pouted and gave Kurt his best puppy dog eyed look, "C'mon, Kurt, please?"

"Oh no, you are not using that puppy dog face on me, mister."

"Humph, fine." Blaine crossed his arms and pocked out his tongue at Kurt.

"You are such a child." Kurt smiled fondly at Blaine.

Blaine just shrugged and smiled over at Kurt. They seemed to be doing a lot of that in the past hour, just looking over at each other and smiling. It should be awkward, or uncomfortable, but by this point, they are no longer strangers. They knew about each other's past, something that very few people knew. So, they just sat there, eyes lingering on one another's.

"So, Kurt, you know how you said you acted straight because of your dad?"Blaine asked.

Kurt raised his eyebrow in confusion, "Yes."

Blaine tried to suppress a giggle, "Does that mean you had a girlfriend?"

Kurt groaned and put his head in his hands, "Yes, I did. I mean, she was a god kisser but it just felt all wrong."

Blaine's eyes widened in shock, "You've kissed a girl?"

"Yes, I acted straight Blaine, keep up here."

"I thought you said that that David kid was your first?"

"Well, for a boy, technically yes. I don't count Brittany though, I usually just try to block that from my mind."

Blaine just nodded in understanding, "So it felt weird then?"

"Yeah, I mean, I like guys so of course kissing a girl would just feel strange. There's no physical attraction whatsoever."

Blaine nodded again.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Kurt asked.

"Well, uh…" Blaine started.

"Hey, if it's too personal, you don't have to tell me, alright?"

"No, it's not that. Well, I've never been anybody's boyfriend before, but yes, I have kissed someone before. But, I'm not exactly proud of it, nor do I even remember all of it. It was at a party and I got drunk and well, you probably know how that goes." Blaine smiled sheepishly.

"Ugh, me and alcohol do not mix at all. The first time I ever got drunk, I threw up on my guidance consular's shoes." Kurt shuddered at the memory.

"That's actually really funny." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt gave him a glare and swat him playfully on the shoulder, "Says you, I had such a horrible hangover."

Blaine just laughed and they lapsed into another comfortable silence. It had been exactly one hour since they first got stuck in the elevator, and they were still looking at another hour.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and just stared at him for a minute, he couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he got, meeting this boy. He had wanted someone like Kurt for such a long time. Yes, he did just meet Kurt, but he could tell that they were going to keep in contact after this is over, in fact, they were both going back to Ohio after this, and they will only be a couple of hours away from each other.

Kurt looked over and caught Blaine smiling at him, "What are you smiling about?"

"You know, being stuck in this elevator has to be one of the best things to ever happen to me. And I realized that we are both going back to Ohio and we will only be a couple of hours away from each other."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat, "You're right. Well, you'll just have to get used to me coming around more often."

"I'd like that."

* * *

><p>"Boys, you still alive in there?"<p>

Kurt's head shot up from the elevator wall, "Yes!"

"Okay, well, we are looking at a bigger problem than originally thought. You will probably be in here for another hour or so. Sorry, boys."

Kurt sighed, "It's fine."

"We've been in here an hour and a half and it's felt like forever. And now we have to stay in here for another hour, fantastic." Blaine groaned.

Kurt sighed in agreement and decided to stretch out. He crawled to the middle of the elevator floor and laid down on his stomach, his arms cradling his head.

"Uh, Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine asked, sounding a little out of breath.

"We're going to be in here another hour, might as well get comfortable."

Blaine couldn't tear his eyes away from Kurt, all could do was stare at this beautiful man before him. Kurt was very toned, Blaine could see that through his thin purple button up shirt. And god, his legs, _his legs, _went on for miles and miles. Not to mention the black jeans he was wearing were absolutely skin tight, so Blaine could see every muscle flex when Kurt shifted. All Blaine wanted to do was just touch Kurt in any way shape or form. He wanted to feel his soft pale skin against his hands, he wanted to trace and memorize his body. Kurt Hummel was going to be the death of him, Blaine just knew it.

Kurt wasn't stupid; he could feel Blaine's eyes boring into his skin. He should feel uncomfortable, put-off, but he was actually quite the opposite. They already knew a lot about each other and they were already comfortable around each other. Kurt knew that he was looking exceptionally good that day, he had this outfit planned for weeks. Blaine staring at him was only a bonus and his sent a thrill down his spine.

Kurt drew a breath, "See something you like, Anderson?"

Blaine sucked in a breath, he had known he was pretty obvious about his staring, but he just didn't expect to be called out on it.

Kurt sighed, "Blaine, I'm not creeped out or whatever. I'm flattered mostly, there are no other _out_ gay guys at my school, it's nice to know that a guy actually finds me attractive then me having to rely on my girlfriends who say I'm hot. And if it makes you feel better Blaine, I'm attracted to you, too."

Kurt knew he was taking a risk and being very blunt about it, but he also wasn't clueless, he knew that they were attracted to one another.

Blaine stayed silent for a minute, "You know, you would think for two strangers who just met, this would be fairly awkward."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and laughed, "Yeah, I suppose so. But, I don't know if we are really strangers anymore. I've honestly never felt so comfortable around somebody so fast."

Blaine smiled and nodded, "I guess you are right, and me neither."

Kurt smiled softly and went to rest his head again in his arms.

Blaine studied Kurt once again, not really caring if Kurt noticed or not. He was more focused on Kurt's back now, underneath that thin material shirt, was bruises from Kurt's past. Something flared up in Blaine that could only be explained as anger. Kurt has to look at that bruises everyday of his life, a reminder of all the bad that has happened, until they fade away. Blaine hated that they were created out of something so bad, so cruel.

Blaine hesitated, did he even dare to get this close to Kurt, but came closer to his side and reached out his hand.

Kurt could feel it, could feel Blaine coming towards him. He had felt Blaine's eyes on him for the past few minutes, and now he was actually coming closer to Kurt. What he was not expecting though, was Blaine's hand to rest on his lower back and feel his thumb stroke the fabric there.

Kurt's breath hitched and a shot of pleasure rippled throughout his body.

"B-Blaine, what are you…?"

Blaine cut him off, "You told me that you had bruises on your back. It makes me sick to think that they are still there. It makes me sick to think, someone as wonderful as you, had to go through something as horrible as that."

Blaine's hand then traveled up Kurt's spine, causing him to shiver and Blaine to give a little smile, because he did that, he made Kurt shiver just at his touch.

"If my staring hasn't given it away Kurt, you really are the most beautiful man I have ever laid my eyes on."

Kurt's breath hitched and he turned his head around to see Blaine staring right at him with nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

Kurt licked his lips and brought his hand up to cup Blaine's face. Blaine leaned into his touch, which made Kurt smile as he stroked his thumb across Blaine's cheek.

"It's just weird being touched like this; I'm not used to it. Having someone come so close to me, to be comfortable with it, and not to do it out of means to harm me." Kurt looked up at Blaine through long lashes.

Blaine gave a soft smile, "I would never intentionally hurt you, Kurt, I can promise you that."

Kurt smiled, "Thank you."

Blaine brought up his other hand that wasn't on Kurt's back to rest against the hand that laid on his cheek. He closed his eyes and smiled, he was alright if he just got to be with Kurt, he could be stuck in here for hours and be perfectly content just with Kurt being here.

"Come here." Blaine said and pulled Kurt up into a sitting position.

Blaine leaned against the wall and brought Kurt to sit in between his legs and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"I hope this is okay, I just really wanted to be closer to you." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt's heart was beating at a thousand miles an hour as he felt Blaine's breath tickle his throat, "Yeah, this is good."

They sat there for awhile, just wrapped up in each other's arms, not saying anything but feeling one another's heart beats. Most people would think this is strange, they have known each other for all of two hours but they are already holding each other like they were long lost lovers. And maybe that was what they were, maybe this was fate or destiny or something terribly cliché like that. It didn't matter to either one of them because it was just _them_ and it felt _right_. They both wanted this moment to last forever, because no one could tell them that this was wrong.

"What are you humming?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, I didn't even realize I was. I was just thinking of a song." Kurt shrugged.

Blaine lifted an eyebrow, "Care to share?"

Kurt cleared his throat and began,

"_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms"_

Blaine's heart lurched as he heard Kurt sing the lyrics to him. His voice was the most beautiful thing that he has ever heard, and right now, he can tell that this man was supposed to come into his life for a reason. He knew that one day, they were going to be together.

"Kurt…" Blaine breathed out.

"I don't know what this is Blaine. This all just kind of came up on me and smacked me right in the face. I didn't believe that there was a guy like you out there, but here you are. We've known each other for all of two hours and we know each other's secrets and we are cuddling in a broken down elevator. This is crazy, insane, absolutely impossible, but look at us. We're here and well, there's no place I'd rather be." Kurt took in a deep breath as he finished.

Blaine had tears in his eyes and he wrapped his arms around Kurt tighter and buried his face in Kurt's neck.

"I don't know what this is either, Kurt. But, whatever it is, I don't want it to stop. I want to get to know you more, I want to know what the first thing you do when you wake up. I want to know what you eat for breakfast, I want to know who your friends are, I want to know what your pet peeves are, and I want to know every little detail about you Kurt. I've never been so wonderstruck by anyone before."

Kurt just smiled and brought his arms to wrap with Blaine's and laid there in pure bliss. He knew he didn't love Blaine, at least not yet. And he knows that when they got out of this, they will not jump into a relationship. But, there will be that connection between them, this time in the elevator is going to be something that they get to keep for themselves that no one will know about. When the time is right, maybe one day they will get to call each other their boyfriends. But for now, they were okay with this, just being comfortable with each other.

After about ten minutes of silence, Blaine finally spoke, "After we got out of here, do you want to go get coffee? I know a great place by Times Square."

"I would love to." Kurt smiled.

Blaine smiled and sang softly,

"_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much  
>All of the while I never knew<br>I think that possibly  
>Maybe I'm falling for you<br>Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you"_


End file.
